World Unification
by Elex
Summary: História contada das nações e lendas do mundo em que acontece o Ragnarok.


World Unification

**Capitulo 1 – O início de uma lenda**

Era um mundo diferente. Um lugar cansado pelas guerras constantes, o poder militar era focado em armas humanas. A força política obrigava a alta burguesia a investir alto na supremacia das cortes constitucionais. Assim era composto Rune-Midgard. Um reino dividido em muitas nações.

As cidades eram monopolizadas pelo comércio, ou você se tornava um guerreiro de elite e seguia seu árduo treinamento rumo ao poder, ou você vivia simplesmente como qualquer ser humano vivendo de negócios. Assim se mantinha a principal cidade da região central do continente, Prontera, a cidade dos Templários, Cavaleiros e Sacerdotes.

Prontera apresenta-se em uma região de terreno irregular, com várias escarpas, porém predominando planícies e florestas. Possui uma malha fluvial empobrecida, compensada com uma saída para o oceano e uma para o Mar de Geffen, um dos pontos de fronteira com a cidade da magia. Uma parte do Monte Mjolnir se situa dentro das fronteiras de Prontera, onde faz fronteira ao norte com Al De Baran.

Apresenta clima tropical, com clima de temperaturas elevadas devido à vizinhança imediata com o Deserto de Sograth, pertencente à cidade de Morroc. Esse clima é mantido assim devido à proximidade com duas grandes massas de água e com o deserto ao sul, justificando, assim, seu clima ameno.

Apresenta vegetação latifoliada (_lati_ = largo; árvores de folhas largas), com árvores altas e de folhas largas. Como o inverno não é rigoroso, não há perda das folhas durante essa estação. Apresenta algumas regiões de floresta, mais direcionadas à Abadia de Santa Capitolina.

Como capital, a cidade é a sede da monarquia de todo o reino. É aqui a morada do rei Tristan III e sua corte. Ele vem governando Rune-Midgard já há muitos anos e seu reinado tem sido um dos mais pacíficos já registrados na história do reino, fazendo com que seja querido e amado pela população. Entretanto, como descendente de Tristão Gaebolg I, sua família herda a maldição de Jormungand: O primogênito sempre morrerá. Para piorar, todos os três filhos do rei morreram vítimas dessa maldição e Tristan III está sem herdeiros.

Ali vivia uma família marcada pela guerra, o pai, Braska Lilbert Pris, era o comandante da frota templária, um homem de batalhas, que defendia ferozmente sua guilda conhecida como Holy Avengers. A mãe, Cristine Lilbert Pris, uma poderosa Sacerdotisa, que seguia fielmente seu marido, até o momento em que ela ficou grávida, e assim desistiu de suas viagens a serviço do grande Rei Tristan III, que comandava a Holy Avengers através de missões misteriosas e perigosas.

Era uma noite nublada e fria, pessoas estavam reunidas sobre um grande salão com escrituras e desenhos mosaicos. Era a Catedral de Prontera, a sala estava repleta de homens vestidos com um capuz branco tapando-lhes o rosto. Era a Cerimônia da Espada sagrada. Situada próximo ao Castelo de Prontera, a Catedral é a sede de toda a religião de Rune-Midgard. É aqui que são treinados todos ou a maioria dos servos dos deuses: Noviços e Sacerdotes. Possuem uma postura rígida com o ensino de religião, sendo famosos por criar servos de grande fé nos deuses. Casamentos são realizados nesse local pelo próprio Rei Tristan III.

Uma vez por ano, eles se reuniam para se redimir e agradecer. Rezavam em homenagem a alma de um guerreiro que um dia foi capaz de livrar o mundo do castigo dos Deuses.

No altar, um velho tomava a voz. "Mais um ano se passa, e aqui estamos nós, abençoados por Odin, irmãos. Aqui em minhas mãos, a espada responsável por derrotar a grande besta, e que ela seja mantida em confinamento aqui pela eternidade, mesmo que seu antigo dono não esteja mais caminhando entre nós, seguiremos este ritual para purificarmos nossa culpa, uma vez lembrando que ele se sacrificou para manter a paz em Rune-Migard."

Ouve uma pausa, e todos ficaram quietos, o velho ancião com a espada estirada nas mãos a colocou-o entre as mãos de uma estátua de um guerreiro, a estátua parecia nitidamente viva. Tudo parecia seguir uma tradição que se repetia ano após ano.

Fora da Catedral, a chuva já começava a banhar as ruas pavimentadas da cidade, passos ecoavam pelos aposentos repletos pelo véu da noite, a escuridão tomava conta da cidade, mas havia alguém ali. Furtividade era sua especialidade, o vento se movia tentando acompanhá-lo, mas não era o bastante, ele seguia insanamente em direção a Catedral. A patrulha de Prontera era apenas um pequeno obstáculo facilmente vencido pela velocidade e habilidade furtiva. Em uma explosão forte a Catedral se abre repentinamente com uma neblina púrpura pairando sobre os restos do que era a entrada da Catedral, os soldados a postos vigiando o "nada", e então um a um, são arremessados quando o piso se destrói próximo a cada vítima. O Tumulto começa com todos tentando sair da Catedral, enquanto isso os guardas eram golpeados um a um, Surge um encapuzado no meio dos guardas, o misterioso guerreiro furtivo continua sua onda de ataques e mais alguns guardas são derrotados, os ataques chegam até o Corajoso Homem, que escapa dos ataques. Espinhos de terra se criavam para ferir os soldados, mas não aquele homem.

- Eu sei onde você está! – em um rápido movimento o guerreiro pula em direção a uma área com terra onde o piso da Catedral havia sido destruído logo na explosão da porta do Santuário.

A sombra sai por uma abertura mais próxima ao buraco, e se revela em meio a uma poeira púrpura, ainda sendo impossível conhecer sua forma nítida.

- A espada! Protejam a espada! – alguém grita.

Por um momento o homem de capuz desvia o olhar para a espada, e a Sombra não estava mais lá. Ele corre diretamente ao pedestal ainda com muitos observadores gritando e se agitando pela Catedral.

- Braska! Não vá! – gritou uma mulher também encapuzada.

O Homem não lhe deu ouvidos e se aproxima da espada, mas a sombra é mais rápida e coloca a mão sobre a espada, o Homem coloca as mãos sobre seus ombros, a sombra vira rapidamente, o Guerreiro se assusta com o movimento rápido, e o solta, a Sombra agora estava com uma mão sobre seu capuz abaixo do queixo erguendo-o do chão pronto para desferir o golpe de misericórdia. Uma Grande nuvem púrpura tomava conta do local.

- BRASKA! – uma voz feminina ecoa pelo grande salão, o homem prestes a morrer rapidamente desceu como uma cobra deslizando do capuz se revelando ser Braska, Comandante da Frota Templária, a sombra não segurava nada menos que um capuz sem alma. Braska saca sua espada mais já era tarde demais, o Assassino já o havia cortado a coxa e seu braço direito, e estava parado sobre a porta destruída da Catedral. Braska cai de joelhos sentindo uma dor repentina dos ferimentos.

- Você é fraco. – a voz grossa era a única pelo salão.

- Braska! Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui! – a voz feminina vinha da mesma direção da sombra.

- Não Cristine, se afaste! Agora! – Braska gritou.

- Interessante. – falou a sombra novamente. Sabia agora que aquela mulher era muito próxima ao guerreiro.

- Me solte seu desgraçado! O que você fez com ele! – Cristine era segurada por um braço.

- Entendo, então é isso. – diz a sombra. Braska juntava todas as suas forças para correr até Cristine.  
>- Você pagará por ter tocado em mim. HuaHuaHuahua! – riu a sombra malérficamente.<p>

Com um único movimento, ele a transpassou com sua espada.

- NÃÃÃÃO!

Um clarão cegou momentaneamente a Catedral.

- Impossível! – diz a sombra mais uma vez. Tudo agora estava quieto.

Braska abre os olhos e enxerga o teto da Catedral, o ambiente estava quieto. A sombra púrpura parecia estar de joelho se lamentando.

- Não pode ser... Ela absorveu o poder da lâmina para si... Preciso matar essa mulher...

A sombra ergue sua Katar para o alto mais antes que pudesse fazer seu próximo movimento Braska age rapidamente.  
>- <em>Devotion<em>! – Um fio de energia ligava Braska e Cristine que estava desmaiada, a Katar desce rasgando o vento e atingindo Cristine, mas ela não é ferida. Guardas de elite da Holy Avengers se aproximavam da Catedral rapidamente.

- Devoção então... Ele é um templário no final das contas. – A sombra se distancia de Cristine. – Não me esquecerei disso garoto... Seus amiguinhos estão chegando, não é bom para alguém como eu enfrentar um exército na situação que estou agora.

Braska estava no chão com um corte profundo abaixo da costela. A dor era tamanha que ele não agüentava permanecer de olhos abertos. Observando Cristine dormindo no chão próximo, ele os fechou lentamente e se entregou a escuridão, apenas ouvia vozes enquanto caia no abismo sem fim.

O tempo passa, Cristine dá a luz a um Garoto, que logo em seguida recebe o nome, Elex Lilbert Pris, Braska, sonha então ver seu filho crescer na carreira militar, assim como ele, e que um dia os dois andariam juntos lado a lado conquistando territórios inacessíveis para o Rei Tristan III. Braska era do grupo elite da Holy Avengers conhecidos como os Aesirs. Eram compostos por sete membros escolhidos por sua experiência em combate.

Experiências que logo seriam postos em prática...

Os anos se passaram Elex cresceu dividindo sua infância com um garoto com cabelos fortemente vermelhos como sangue, e uma garota de cabelos brancos por natureza. Elex cresceu seguindo os traços de sua mãe, seus cabelos loiros caiam na sua testa, seu rosto sorridente e confiante, era tão amável quanto Cristine.

Com seus 15 anos se preparava para sua Formatura como um Espadachim. Freqüentava a Academia do Cavaleiro Damastor Gorth, conhecido por sua bravura em batalha e responsável pelas conquistas territoriais de Prontera, tendo sido líder da Guarda Real por mais de 50 anos passando todo seu ensinamento ao seu jovem discípulo Braska Lilbert. Agora no fim da vida, comandava a academia na cidade satélite de Prontera chamada Izlude. Localizada anteriormente na capital, a guilda dos Espadachins foi movida para Izlude numa manobra para desafogar a população de Prontera, já em número elevadíssimo. Lá são ensinadas as artes de combate baseadas na espada, sendo o passo inicial para se integrar a Cavalaria de Prontera como Cavaleiros ou a Catedral de Prontera, como Templários.

"... Seu pai era inexperiente na época meu jovem garoto". Falava o velho mestre dos Cavaleiros, enquanto seu aluno Pré-Espadachim fazia sua última refeição. "Ele era tão inexperiente quanto você, e sua mente inescrupulosa apenas cobiçava a fama entre as mulheres e amigos."

- Noooossa, estou completamente de barriga cheia. Não falharei no teste, tenho energia suficiente agora.

Falava enquanto devorava um pernil de um Urso, cuja sua espécie se dava o nome de Pé-grande.

- Tolo! Isso não se aplica quando está prestes a se tornar um Espadachim.

- Eu treinei duro para chegar até aqui.

- Se tornar um espadachim é o primeiro degrau da grande escada de um guerreiro. Guerras e conquistas estão a sua espera – Pausou por um minuto.

- É isso que eu espero senhor! – Disse o garoto, se levantando e caminhando rumo à arena.

-... a morte meu jovem... Você também poderá encontrar a morte. – Falou o velho para si mesmo após a saída de Elex.

Um a um caminhavam e formava uma fila, dezenas de garotos assustados esperavam ansiosamente o início do teste. Não era a toa que nem todos os garotos alimentavam o sonho de se tornarem da Guarda Real de Prontera, ou mesmo serem da Elite Holy Avengers, a guilda oficial de Prontera. Um teste difícil e complexo os aguardava. Um garoto pálido com seus cabelos vermelhos radiantes caindo na testa se mantinha ao lado do filho de Braska, os dois por um momento se entreolharam e sorriram confiantes.

Notas do Autor:  
>Retirei muitas coisas citadas acima do jogo Ragnarok Online.<p>

O nome dos personagens foram retirados também de outros jogos modificando apenas o sobrenome fictício.


End file.
